Sasuke's Not One-Shot
by SaScatch
Summary: Yaoi. High school setting. It's senior year and Sasuke is looking for attention from a certain silky-haired hyuga. What he doesn't expect is a late night rendezvous with someone quite opposite. sasuke/neji sasuke/kiba
1. The Beginning

"Sasuke, hey! HEY! Dude you're such an ass, just turn around I need to talk to you!"

I huff and glance over my shoulder to find Kiba and Neji walking up behind me. Neji looks away uninterested. It's a shame, I'd much rather he be the one wanting to talk to me.

"Hey have you seen the sub for Iruka today? Ah no, I forgot you don't have that class yet. Well let me just say my tail was wagging, if you know what I mean. Ha! Oh man, you just wait. I bet she could even get a little interest from you! In fact, I think I even saw Neji here perk up a little when she walked in."

I tried to hide my instinctive glance towards Neji to gauge just how true Kiba's story is. Neji still seems more interested in staring at the wall. Kiba notices my glance and stutters for a moment. It's not lost on me. _I gotta be more careful about my reactions…_

"Is this what you needed to say to me? I have better ways to spend my time, don't bother me with your dirty thoughts, I have no interest." Again, I notice myself glancing towards Neji before finishing my statement. I find myself hoping that Neji doesn't think I'm uninterested in his dirty thoughts. _God, I really really am. This isn't just a crush anymore. At least I don't think it is. My heart is racing._

"Sasuke, you don't need to be a jerk to get your point across. You're lucky Neji here always puts in a good word for you. If it were up to me I would have shoved those words back in your mouth with my fist by now!"

I lean forward until my breath is on Kiba's ear. "We both know there is something else you'd like to shove in my mouth. I'd watch what you say unless you want everyone else to know as well." I back off slowly and notice that Neji is now glancing my direction. Kiba is visibly shaken from my threat. I smirk at both of them, turn, and walk towards the gym. A few minutes later I hear my phone ping and see a text from Kiba: "You wouldn't." _Cocky bastard. As much as I hate him…God he is fun to mess with. A cute little puppy just trying to fetch a bone. _

_I have my own bones to fetch, Kiba. I don't have time for sloppy seconds. It's already a shame I gave in to him so easily once. Damn though, he can be so tempting._

*flashback*

I can see that I'm already a little too late to be fashionable to this year's Spring Break Farewell Bash. Only Naruto would throw this ridiculous party on the last day of Spring Break. After my brief appearance freshman year where I had to sneak out when Sakura wouldn't leave me alone, I skipped the next two years out of respect for my dignity. But, now that it's senior year I almost feel nostalgic. A hard feeling for me to accept, but I'm not a complete robot. _Why the hell am I here? It's already turned into a dud and it's only 2 hours in. God this is gonna be such a drag. Heh, I wonder if shikamaru is here. I need someone here that doesn't drive me insane. _I walk around to the back gate. I can tell there are just a few people out back by the pool. It's probably the best way to go to avoid seeing Naruto at all. Even if this is his house, I'm really not here to see him. Rather, I'm hoping beyond reason that a certain silken-haired boy is here, and maybe a little under the influence. _Alright, so far so good. Now where is this beer? I'm gonna need to be a little more wasted if I wanna get through this night. _Right then I spy the keg sitting next to the hot tub. I make my way over and start to fill my cup.

"Sasuke? No way in hell. Sasuke Uchiha is here? Ladies and Gentlemen! I can't believe it." Kiba proudly announces to the small crowd.

I down my cup. _Alright. Ignore him. Just go find Neji. _I don't make any eye contact as I walk inside. It seems there is still a fair amount of people inside though they don't seem too lively. Most people have paired off to make out in the dark corners. They'll likely deny anything happening once school is back in on Monday. I manage to remain mostly unnoticed as I go room to room searching. With all of the first floor searched, I reluctantly swallow my pride and head upstairs in a last ditch effort to find what I came for. All the doors are closed besides one. As I walk slowly towards the last door my heart drops.

"Fuck. Yes. Nej…" It's quiet. Barely audible but It's coming from the door to the right. It's Naruto. _Surely I'm insane. I'm drunk, that's all this is. Naruto is not gay. He is nowhere near Neji's league. No. _"Naruto, shh. We both don't need anyone hearing us. Got that? If not, I'll be glad to trade you places and shut you up." _No. Nonononono. Oh God Neji. What the fuck? Naruto? You could have me and you're with Naruto? _As I stumble away from the door and towards the empty room I notice that my body is already a little unsteady. Too much alcohol too quickly. I guess that's what I get for never going to parties. No tolerance. I go to the window and look out at the people in the backyard. My mind is reeling with images of Neji panting beneath Naruto. It's not like I can't appreciate Naruto's physique, but the thought of sleeping with him revolted me. _How is Neji doing this? I know he isn't a virgin by any means, but I thought he had some standards. And sleeping with supposedly straight jocks while you're most likely drunk off your ass? I should have gotten here sooner. That could be me with my cock down Neji's throat. He wouldn't be able to warn me to be quiet. Everybody would know how well I was fucking him. _

"Well look who we have here. Sasuke Uchiha is upstairs in a bedroom all alone? What's wrong Rapunzel, no prince is asking you to throw down your lovely black hair?" Kiba is standing near the doorway. I don't even need to turn my head to know it's him. And from the sound of it he is walking towards me.

"I'd like to remain out of your fantasies, Kiba. Thanks." I turn around planning on walking past him and out of the room but he is closer than I expected. Instinctively I fall back against the window pane as he puts his left hand up against the wall near my head.

"You think you would star in my fantasies, Uchiha? I know your frame is a little feminine but don't kid yourself. I like a little something to grab on to" he reaches his right hand into my hair and tugs backward while his left hand slides down my hip towards my ass.

_Why is my heart racing right now? Stop it. It's the alcohol. It's gotta be. _"And I like a cock that's actually big enough to choke on. Get outta my face, Kiba, or you will not like where this goes next." I threaten him. As the words spill out I actually surprise myself at how put together I sound. It doesn't last long as I realize that Kiba is now chuckling. His hands are back on the wall on either side of me and he is leaning closer. _He's enjoying this. _I can feel myself breaking a little.

"I have a long line of girls wanting to suck my dick, Uchiha. I'm sorry but you'll have to get in line."

There is a buzzing tension in the air. It's so thick its suffocating me. Kiba has made himself a wall in front of me. I may be athletic, but right now my mind is too muddled to think of an escape plan. I know I can't fight him right now. And to be honest, he isn't really worth it in the first place. As my thoughts are racing I hear the memory of Naurto moaning against the other door. I glance up at Kiba's face. _Shit. I'm so done. I need this. _

I close the distance between us quickly. My hands are on his belt buckle and I pull him forward against me. He is hard. "There is no line, Kiba, and you know it. You're already hard for me." I chuckle against his neck. I can feel his body shiver against me and he falters slightly with his head falling down to rest closer to my shoulder. _God he is easy to play with. I might actually enjoy this. _

"So, Kiba, do you want me to show you what happens next?" I whisper softly against his collar bone while leaving a light trail of kisses down towards his chest. He doesn't say anything so I drop to my knees. As I begin undoing his belt buckle I hear him nearly gasping above me. I glance up and he is looking to the side with his bottom lip between his teeth. _Oh you're going to look at me, Kiba Inuzuka. _

I make quick work of his pants and boxers and his cock seems to be much more willing than he is to admit that he is in to this.

"Like I said before, I'd really rather have a cock big enough to shut me up. It's a shamnngggghhh…"

_Fuucckkk. _

For the first time all night my thoughts go blank. Kiba is staring daggers at me and my lips are so perfectly wrapped around his _rather well-endowed_ cock _though I'm reluctant to admit it._ He has his right fist in my hair keeping my head in place as he gives me no time to adjust to the rhythm of his hips. My eyes begin to water as I try to suck in breaths between each of his thrusts. _God, I am all his right now. _

"What were you saying, Uchiha?" He takes his cock out of my mouth and smirks at me. My lips are wet with saliva and his pre-cum and it slowly drips down my chin.

"Damn it, don't stop now. You're almost turning me on." I say while trying to keep from moaning at how delicious this entire moment is.

His eyes glint and he almost looks angry as he places his dick against my lips. "Suck."

I happily oblige, though I can't let him think he has all of the control. I slide his cock straight to the very back of my throat and swallow. I pull back to the tip and run my tongue along the sensitive skin. I repeat this motion a few more times and soon enough I can hear Kiba panting above me. His hands are back on the wall and it looks like it is taking all of his willpower to remain standing.

I pull away completely with a pop and slowly slide my hand up and down his length as he quietly moans above me. "You wanna cum for me, Kiba?"

"Sasuke…. Don't fucking tease me or I won't play nice." The seriousness in his voice takes me by surprise and I can feel my own cock pulse inside my jeans. _I'm not even touching myself and I can feel I'm close too. Fuck. Who woulda thought Kiba was actually sexy? _

He loses his patience and takes control again. The back of my throat has gotten sore from the brutal treatment, but I can't deny that I'm thoroughly enjoying it. His pace becomes more erratic as he is getting close. I hum on his dick as he pumps it in and out of my mouth. Suddenly his fists are clenched in my hair and I'm trying not to choke on the hot liquid that is spilling down my throat.

"Oh fuck. Shit. Sasuke…mmmhh…"

He stays inside for a bit until he catches his breath. He pulls back and offers me a hand in standing back up. Though it's obvious he is embarrassed I think I might be even more so. _Fuck. I came too. He didn't even touch me and my jeans are soaked._

"Umm…did you want me to uh, do something for you too?" He asks while looking to the side.

I quickly deny needing any assistance and try to breeze by him before he notices the state I'm in. Instead he reaches out and catches my arm, pulling me back to face him. Before I know it his lips are on mine. It's a little too rough. I can tell he is nervous. I hate that I find myself reciprocating. I get lost in the feeling of his tongue on my lips, tasting me. I fail to realize he is slowly sliding his hands down my front.

_Shit. _His hand is now resting on my jeans right above my cock. I dread what he is going to say.

"You…you came too? Shit I had no idea you…I mean, don't get me wrong. I - I'm happy."

He kisses me again. _How is he doing this to me? I gotta get a hold of myself. He is being sweet? Fuck._


	2. Study Session

Once I turned the corner I walked swiftly to my next class while keeping my head low. I'm usually fairly confident when it comes to guys, but Neji being around lately throws me for a loop. _I wonder if he's curious what I said to Kiba. Or if he overheard anything..._

I sit in the back of Iruka's class and look up to see the substitute Kiba was so enthusiastic about. She is tall and dark-haired, light eyes, and a kind smile. I see the beauty, in fact she reminds me of Hinata a bit. That's probably why Kiba said Neji looked intrigued - they could be related. But she is a woman, and I don't personally understand the appeal.

Class begins and I attempt to remain focused on Iruka's lesson as the other kids whisper and giggle amongst themselves. Naruto is one of them. I find myself glancing his direction several times throughout the class, remembering what I heard this weekend. _His skin looks soft. And his hands...his hands are good. Strong? Maybe. What does Neji see in him? Surely it must just be something physical. And he was drinking. Hell, he was probably plastered. That's gotta be the reason._

*DING*

The end of the day couldn't come quickly enough. I walked out to my car and was not entirely surprised to see a hooded figure leaning against the driver's side door.

"Kiba." I say, unenthusiastically. He is surely here to make sure I'm not going to be sharing our little secret rendevous with the school. _As if that's something I should brag about._

"Sasuke...How was class?" He states.

I can tell he is already uncomfortable and I, too, would rather this conversation not happen.

"Don't worry Kiba, no one needs to know about what happened. Please get off of my car. I'm going home."

"Hey.. w-wait. I just, yeah, I wanted to talk about that. But it's not... exactly what you think."

I hate to admit it, but his statement catches my attention. I look at him more directly and he is clearly fidgetting; hiding his face as much as he can with the fluffy hood of his coat.

"What is it? You wanna fuck me now? I don't have times for your games, Kiba. Move."

"Hey! Just...give me a second, man. I just thought maybe you could help me with the homework for Iruka's class tonight. I was...kinda distracted by the substitute, and I missed the lesson...and I also think we should just set some ground rules about what happened last weekend. I have a reputation to uphold, and I can't have you trying to seduce me in the hallways again." His attitude shifts from uncomfortable to confident and self-absorbed again.

"If I had any inclination to help you with the homework, you just ruined your chances with that remark of yours. Get over yourself, and get the fuck off my car!" I hear my own voice rising as I get frustrated with this cocky bastard.

"Please Sasuke! I'm sorry, really dude. I need help, and you're the best student in his class. Let's just forget about last weekend all together. Didn't happen. Please help me. Pleeeease…"

He looks at me with sad puppy eyes and I can't believe that he's almost convincing me. _I could use this opportunity to ask him more about Neji and Naruto. He is closer with both of them than I am. He might have heard what happened between them. _

".….sure."

*In Sasuke's Bedroom*

The study session has been going relatively well, as Kiba isn't entirely stupid. I've tried my best to remain neutral. I don't want Kiba to know just how curious I am about Neji's fling last weekend, or for him to find out the real reason I ended up sucking his dick that night.

"That's basically it, Kiba. She didn't cover that much in today's lesson. You should be fine to finish up by yourself."

"Ah. Well, thanks Sasuke. I know you didn't have to help me…so I appreciate it."

It's silent for a little while and neither of us moves to pack up our things.

"So…." We both start to say simultaneously.

Kiba looks uncomfortable again. "Sasuke…about the thing…I just, I'm not gay."

_Well you're not straight. _I almost find myself smirking, but manage to supress my urge to pick on him. I still need info.

"Yeah, Kiba. You're not gay. I told you it really doesn't matter. But, in the future, don't you dare try to set 'ground rules' about something you clearly provoked.

Kiba looks incredulous. "Hold up, man. First of all, you were the one who insisted on sucking my dick. Secondly, there is no future. I was drunk, I'm not gay, and if I was…you're a jackass." He starts to pack up his books. He looks nervous. And he is definitely blushing.

His statement irritates me but I realize I'm just staring at him when he glances at me briefly.

"Hey, I told you! Quit staring at me, pervert."

Without really thinking about it I find myself standing in front of him. I don't exactly understand where my mind has gone when I suddenly have the urge to mess with Kiba again. _He's so irritating. And wrong. I can show him just how wrong he is._

I grab his bag from him and toss it aside. He has taken a few steps back to create space between us as he can tell I'm planning something in my mind. I know that I'm no longer hiding my smirk. It's so hard to control myself with such an easy toy in front of me.

He's already breathing harder as he does his best to avoid eye contact with me. I take steps forward to once again close the distance and he is forced against the edge of my bed. He quickly glances back and forth from the bed to me, looking a bit frazzled.

"Look, Uchiha…if you wanna punch me, go for it. I won't even fight back. Just stop the teasing, already."

"Punch you?" I scoff. "Kiba, why would I hit that pretty little face of yours when it's going to be so useful for me?"

I push him backward onto the bed and straddle his hips. My arms are planted at his sides while his hands brace against my chest. I reach up and grab his hands and guide them above his head - making him completely submissive. _He isn't fighting back. _

"You know, Kiba. For not being gay, you are very easily swayed into rather 'gay' positions"

He is blushing so hard. His willpower seems to have left him as he isn't even retorting my statement. I roll my hips slightly against his as I lean closer to him. I can tell he is trying not to react but his body is betraying him.

"Kiba, I think you came here today hoping something would happen again. I think you left that night wanting more - curious to know if you had been missing something in your life."

I can feel his breathing quicken, but he still remains silently staring at my wall.

"Am I wrong to think that, Kiba? If I'm wrong, you can tell me right now and I'll stop. I'll leave you alone, and we can completely ignore the fact that you're hard while laying below me."

He turns toward me and opens his mouth about to make a snide remark _(surely about me being hard as well) _but I cut him off. My lips are on his and I can't say that I'm not enjoying his reaction. He breifly tries to mumble words out between kisses but all I can hear are soft gasps and groans as the heat picks up between us. He starts to get more assertive as we are both now lost in the moment. He's kissing down my jaw line and sucking on the sensitive skin. He rolls us over so he is on top as he makes quick work of both of our shirts.

"Sasuke….umm…lets not..I don't wanna do something I'll- I don't wanna do…it"

"Kiba, even I'm not that quick to fuck. Just…shut up and get back down here."

We continue to kiss each other. Lips, jaw, neck, chest - even some on the edge of our jeans - but we never venture further. I can feel my mind drift off, leaving myself to completely revel in the touches and soft moans coming from Kiba.

I don't even know when we stopped, we had no finish line. The next thing I know I'm waking up with my head on his chest as he is still sound asleep, his breath rustling my hair with every exhale.


End file.
